Where The Heart Is
by Akane Arihyoshi
Summary: I've finally discovered what a home can be. Roxas POV, Non AU. Akuroku-ish.


Title: Where The Heart Is

Author: Akane Arihyoshi

Disclaimer: I don't really own this. You know what? Neither do you.

Notes: I know, this is really short. But I think it's kind of cute. It's written from Roxas's point of view. I just was thinking one day about this saying, and a little story thing made its way onto my computer. Axel and Roxas can be percieved as either friends or more than friends in this. I made it that way on purpose, so that if you're not into them as a couple, you don't have to be. You just can't deny that they were friends.

* * *

Home.

You know, they say home is where the heart is. In my case, that's beyond ironic, since my home happens to be The Castle That Never Was, and the sole attraction of that world is an almost lunar kingdom in the sky made chiefly from hearts stolen from innocent people. I'm sure the man who coined that phrase had a different reference in mind when he said it, but it's basically true in all aspects. Home is where the heart is.

I digress.

Home.

Everyone seems to have their own definition, but the one that's generally accepted in the English language is that 'home' refers to the building that you live in. When arriving at the place of their residence, one is often heard exclaiming that they are home, whether there is someone there to acknowledge it or not. People normally refer to a house as their home, even though the worlds don't really have the same meaning.

I thought about this for a while. The concept of home being a residence seemed quite plausible. I thought about The Castle That Never Was, with its winding rooms, and dizzying array of doorways leading everywhere imaginable. Home, I thought.

However, doubt lingering, I decided that the matter was out of my hands. Asking others, I mused, was the only sure way to get anything done. Resigned, I set my path to the library.

Number Six was exactly where I thought he would be, curled up like a cat in his chair in the corner, desperately trying to read a book in the little free time he was allowed. I considered doing the nicer thing and leaving him be, but discarded the idea. "Number Six," I said tentatively. He looked up angrily, but his features softened when he saw me.

"Ah, thirteen," he greeted. "What brings you here?"

I informed him of my dilemma. He softly closed his book and straightened his posture. "The concept of home," he repeated, looking, though for six it's hardly possible, almost puzzled. "That's a very interesting question for a nobody, Roxas."

I nodded. He sighed and peered at me over his reading glasses. "Home. I suppose I can give you its definition," he said. "Home is often described as a place of residence in the past or present, such as a home country, or a house. However, this is most probably not the definition you seek, is it?" He sighed again and leaned back in his chair, opening his book once more. "I would suggest asking someone else. I apologize for not being able to help more than this."

Nodding, I thanked him for his time and left. I thought to myself carefully about who to ask next. The rest of the upper six were out. I never had so much of a friendship with them as I had a tolerance. Thinking up the line, I set my course again to the balcony on the highest floor.

Seven was there, just as I had thought he would be. He leaned carefully against the side of the building nearest the edge. He didn't greet me as I passed, nor did I him. Instead, I informed him of my problem, just as I had to Zexion. He looked at me casually.

"Home?" he scoffed. "That's a rich concept."

I nodded. His hand waved carelessly through the air.

"I suppose home would describe that final moment at the end, when our dream of Kingdom Hearts is finally realized, and we all live as true beings with our hearts intact, gods of this world and all around it," he said coolly, looking once again out to Kingdom Hearts. "That would have to be home."

That was maddeningly unhelpful. I nodded, turned, and walked back inside to think about this once more.

As I thought, I wandered around aimlessly. Six had believed home to be what most people thought of it as, a residence or dwelling. Seven…was barking mad. There was just no way around that. Why I had gone to him for advice in the first place was a mystery to me. My own thoughts were muddled, confused and dazed.

I looked up to find myself in front of a very familiar door, emblazoned with a number eight. Suddenly, as if my brain had been waiting for this final switch, I had an epiphany.

What if home was where the heart was?

What if home was the people you loved, the people you gave your heart to?

I thought of Six, carefully intellectual, but grudgingly kind. Nine, open and happy, always there. I thought of Axel, my best friend, who stood up for me, cared about me, knew me for who I really was.

I thought of Axel, and I thought 'home'.

Axel.

Home.

* * *

A/N: I also made Zexion and Roxas pretty close friends in this. I mean, I think they would have been friends. They've both got the same personality, kind of. I dunno.

Sorry again that it's so short. I write what I imagine, and I imagined it to be a short thing. No way to make it longer.

Review.

~Akane


End file.
